Dark Sword
by Lady-Daine
Summary: Lord of the Rings/Final Fantasy 7 Crossover, based on the LOTR books. The races of Middle Earth are being attacked by a dark force. When the the Company from FF7 shows up, confusion reigns. Will they be able to unite to overcome the darkness? Ch 3 up!!
1. Figure in Black

This was a random idea that I came up with on some night when I was way too tired for my own good. A Lord of the Rings/Final Fantasy 7 crossover! This idea could be could be absolutely awful considering that it's a video game/book crossover and I'm using the language from the book more then the game. However, I'm going to try it and just see what happens. **if** I get reviews, then I might continue it! Lol well just read it and see what you think..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings, nor anything from Final Fantasy Seven  
  
Note: I have read all three Lord of the ring books as well as the Hobbit and the Simarallion. This fiction will be based solely off the books and not the movies, so there might be spoilers as well as elvish. It might start off mostly with Lord of the Rings characters, but it will go into Final Fantasy seven soon!  
  
This takes place after The Return of the king, and "Meteor" and assumes that Legolas stayed in Mirkwood.  
  
The cloaked figure whispered quietly to his horse, urging it to go faster, faster. What he whispered was so quiet that it would be impossible for any man to hear what he said, and even if they did, they most likely wouldn't understand it. For the language spoken was the beautiful ancient language of the elves, a musical tongue that was uttered less and less across middle earth, for the elves were sowing leave the shores for the haven that lay across the seas. The rider however remained in middle earth, and was currently racing through a forest, determined to get to his destination before nightfall, and the light of day was already beginning to fade.  
  
"Avorn, avorn!"* The words were almost silent, but to the rider they seemed to echo all around the trees with the urgency that was in them. He had been riding now for three days stopping only briefly to rest his horse, and finally his destination was almost in sight. Minis Truth loomed just beyond the wood, and the rider quickly continued towards it, quickly reaching the main gate and galloping through it, into the city. In the hustle and bustle of the city, such hurry was unusual, and the rider, with his hood pulled over his head received many strange looks as he continued towards the palace, seemingly oblivious to the attention he was getting. He would have gone right through into the palace courtyards if the guards at the palace hadn't stopped him.  
  
"Who are you, and what is your business here?" One asked, boldly stepping in front of the speeding horse. The rider simply pulled off his cloak, revealing long, golden hair and pointed ears.  
  
"I must speak to lord Elessar at once!" he replied. It was all the guards needed to let him through. The Prince of Mirkwood was no stranger to the land of Gondor. One of them nodded and let the horse continue into the courtyard where the prince gracefully dismounted and let one of the stable boys take his horse away. There was a slight confusion here because the horse had no reins, Legolas not having needed them, but the boy bowed and reluctantly tried to lead the horse by his mane. The elf turned around to see another soldier waiting for him. After nodding respectfully, the solider asked,  
  
"Is my lord expecting you?" Legolas shook his head, and explained,  
  
"It is very urgent though; could you please be as good as to show me to him?" The soldier knew that Aragorn was currently eating with his wife, Arwen, but decided not to let this prevent the elf from seeing him, knowing this would not be wise from the urgency in his voice.  
  
"Follow me." The soldier said, leading Legolas into the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn was relaxing and taking his mid-day meal with Arwen when a knock sounded on their chamber door.  
  
"Enter" Aragorn said simply, hoping it was not some fussy councilman coming to him with one complain or another. Instead, he was very surprised to see a golden haired elf open the door and admit himself. Aragorn was overjoyed.  
  
"My dear friend, it has been too long since you last visited. Please come in and share our meal with-"He stopped, seeing the grim expression on his friend's face.  
  
"What is it Legolas?" Arwen asked, also standing up. She knew that Legolas of Mirkwood was rarely seen grim-faced, and when he was, something obviously must have been very wrong.  
  
"I come to share with you grim events indeed." Legolas said seriously. He was tired from the battle that had preceded his epic ride, and the ride itself had not helped. He would have liked to enjoy the evening with his friends, but his news could not wait. Aragorn saw this exhaustion, and found it strange since even the ride from Mirkwood to Gondor did not normally wear his elf friend out.  
  
"Sit my friend and tell us your tidings, for they must be grim indeed for you to be so grim!" Aragorn said to Legolas, leading him towards a comfortable chair. Legolas gladly took the offer and sat, closing his eyes momentarily to ward off the sleep that threatened to overtake him. Aragorn quickly retrieved a glass and poured some water for the tired elf, which was gratefully received. After taking a long sip he began to relieve the urgent news in length to his friends.  
  
"A shadow has fallen over Mirkwood. Something that is much stronger then simple the Orcs or the Spiders lurks within it. It is shadow with a huge strength, something that we cannot defeat."  
  
He looked at for a moment at the rulers of Gondor. Their faces were confused any troubled, but they didn't say anything, so he continued.  
  
"A patrol had been sent out to scout the forest around our domain for any nearby dangers. When they didn't return after several days, we sent another patrol out, with me in it to search for those lost. We found them on the edge of the forest, all of them dead, all of them obviously slashed to death by a sword. We grieved for them sadly, and pondered how in the world 50 strong could be killed so easily. We found our answer all too soon. A figured swathed all in black leapt down at us with a huge sword. We shot him several times with arrows, but none seemed to affect it. It just kept slashing at us, felling all 20 of my comrades before turning on me."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes again. The memory of his fallen soldiers was painful to recall, but he kept going.  
  
"I could barely defend myself with my knives, it just continued to keep going, ignoring the arrows that dotted its entire body. I continued to try and dodge it, but it was fruitless, the thing was destined to kill me."  
  
Aragorn interrupted then.  
  
"How did you survive then?"  
  
Legolas could not help but smile at his friend's obvious impatience.  
  
"I am getting to that. For some odd reason, the light from the sun shined on my cloak clasp, the one given to me by the lady Galadriel while we were in Lorién. It hit where the creature's eyes must have been, for it groaned in an almost human like way and leapt off me, only momentarily, but in enough time for me to mount my horse and gallop away. I just escaped for the shadow ran after me. I thought we were safe for the time being since the thing seemed to lurk only in the forest, but after getting home, I found that an entire village had been raided and destroyed, all by this same figure. Somehow it traveled fast enough to kill an entire village between its attack on me and my soldiers and my ride home. This convinced my father that we would have no hope against this thing without allies. It confuses us, usually we can handle anything, but in this, we need help! Messengers have been sent all over middle earth, and you know it is hard for us to ask for help. I myself volunteered to come here, but I spent half of my journey being followed by whatever it was. I had to be swift to get here, and I haven't rested since that first battle. How can one thing be responsible for all of this?"  
  
Aragorn tried to absorb what Legolas had just related to him. He wouldn't have believed anything about it at all, except that Legolas looked extremely tired and, what was that? He looked afraid. Trying to think of something to say to his elvish friend, he was lost for words. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, another knock came to his door.  
  
"Come in" he said automatically. Several soldiers entered the room.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked tensely. His relaxing evening seemed to be no longer so, and by the looks on some of the soldier's faces, he knew more bad news was to come. The one in highest rank among them, a captain, saluted and said grimly.  
  
"My lord, a village just south of here was attacked and burned. There are only 2 children that had been away for the day who came back later to see the mess. Nothing is taken; it was simply a slaughter mission."  
  
Aragorn's throat constricted as the next words came out of his mouth.  
  
"Do you have any idea who is responsible for it?" The solider shook his head. The children are in shock, we have brought them here, but they only continue to gibber a few words."  
  
"What are they?" Asked Arwen, knowing that he husband dreaded the answer too much to ask himself.  
  
"Milady, they continue to say, "It was a shadow, a figure in black with a giant blade"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep in the depths of a forest near Gondor, a figure all in black stroked his blood stained blade, whispering, "Good job my Masamune."  
  
Tbc?  
  
Well, tell me what you think? I know there wasn't a lot of FF7 in this chapter, but I needed to get started. I'll put a lot more in my next chapter if people seem to like this. It's just an experiment, I don't know if I'll continue this or not.  
  
Lady-Daine 


	2. First meetings

Dark Sword- Chapter 2  
  
I guess people liked chapter 1, so I'm going to put up another, but please, give me your feedback, good and bad. I need it all to make this at all decent.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from LOTR or FF7, though having an elf around would be nice.  
  
Tifa sighed with relief. Though it had been nice destroying meteor and saving to world, the furor over the members of their party was getting quiet annoying. Not being able to go anywhere without being followed and asking for autographs was very tiring, not to mention all the special events and TV shows they were asked to be on. So when Cid had just shown up at her house one day (on the roof) with the Highwind and the rest of the group, she gladly agreed to go on a vacation go on a getaway trip with them, not even bothering to ask where they were going. She now stood in the cockpit, looking out of the window into the clouds that flew by them.  
  
"What's up Tif?" Cloud asked, coming entering the chamber. "Happy to get away?"  
  
"You have no idea." She breathed, turning around to face him.  
  
"Hey spike-head, what have you been doing for the past month?" Barret asked, also entering behind him. Tifa had the feeling that he didn't really have any interest in Cloud's activities, but simply wanted an excuse to call him "spike-head' Cloud probably saw this too, because he launched into a very tedious and boring explanation about a "paper" that he was "writing" having to do with the anatomy of some sort of robot and the physiological powers that would weaken it. Whatever it was, it caused Barret to run once again out of the cockpit with his hands over his ears, and a very smug Cloud.  
  
"Who scared Barret away?" asked a very hyper Yuffie, walking in with Vincent and Red XVI. Cloud raised his hand lazily, causing the very young girl to fall into a fit of laughter despite the fact that she was supposed to be "plane sick". Vincent was his usual, silent self, not acknowledging any of them but standing to the side, just listening to the conversation. Tifa was beginning to wonder why he had bothered to come on the trip, but her thoughts did get far before they were interrupted by a string of curses from Cid.  
  
"What in the @#(^&@#($ is that?" he asked allowed, peering out into the sky at a dark mass of some kind that seemed to change colors slowly and sickly.  
  
"I don't know," Cloud said, "But I don't like it, change course now!"  
  
"Who's the Captain of this ship? You or me?" Cid asked angrily, but he gave the directions to the person steering to move switch direction. However, the young assistant who was controlling it gave a small cry when he realized that he couldn't switch directions. They were heading towards it, and their course was set.  
  
"Take cover!" Cid yelled, half trying to change course and half trying to find a spot to protect himself, panicking all the while. The entire group got as low as they could, bracing themselves for the impact of the strange thing near them.  
  
  
  
Aragorn put his head in his hands, dreading what would soon come. Compulsively he raised his head back up again and gave orders.  
  
"Try to see if you can get the children to say anything else about what they saw. Round up your 50 best men captain, we ride to this village now!" The Captain saluted and left. If he had any confusion over the sheer number of soldiers that Aragorn requested due to the fact that the lord never liked to have more then a few bodyguards, he didn't show it. After he left, Legolas rose from his chair  
  
"Are you sure that is a wise course of action?" He asked. Aragorn sighed loudly and replied quietly.  
  
"I don't know if anything is wise. Nothing makes and sense to me at all, but we must stop it, for the destruction that is wrecks is horrifying and we must try to stem it. You should stay here Legolas, you are in no shape to-"  
  
"You really think that I would?" Legolas asked indignantly. "I am fine to ride and fight!" Aragorn shook his head, but he was too confused to argue with the stubborn elf. Besides, he knew it would be no help.  
  
By the time that the company left, it was the dead of night. As quietly as they could they rode south towards the destruction.  
  
  
  
To the entire company's surprise and brief relief, no impact came. However, they simply found themselves in midair, with no ship under them, and they quickly began to fall towards the ground.  
  
Tifa landed surprisingly softly on what looked to be a bed of moss. Though they had been thousands of feet up in the air, the fall had not seemed that much.  
  
"Cloud? Barret? Cid? Yuffie? Are you guys ok?" From somewhere nearby she heard two different voices string together similar curses and she had to smile, knowing the Cid and Barret were fine. Soon after she heard another voice, "Oh GAWD! Where the heck are we?" A very annoyed Yuffie who was covered in leaves asked. The troop banded together and found them in a strange forest indeed, nothing that looked at all familiar.  
  
"I have no idea," Said a normally silent Vincent without any hint of emotion in his voice. Tifa looked around. The place was actually quite pretty with tall, green trees, and a forest floor covered in moss and other greenery. From overhead she could see that it was very dark, which was strange because it had been daylight when they was last been in the Highwind.  
  
"Is every OK?" Red XVI asked, obviously having landed on his feet due to the fact that there was no greenery on him and he looked unscathed.  
  
"No!" Cid answered flatly, letting out another string of curses.  
  
"Well, I don't know if it will matter any longer." Cloud said, turning around. The rest of the company followed slowly, each gasping at what they saw.  
  
A tall man and another creature that slightly resembled the man though he had long flowing golden hair and pointed ears were standing there, the former with a sword and the latter with a strung bow. Behind the two was a company of at least 50 soldiers. 


	3. questions without answers

Dark Sword, Chapter 3  
  
I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated for so long, I've just been really, really busy with my other fictions and schoolwork etc. Thank you so much to my reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from lord of the rings or FF7, though it would be nice. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money!  
  
The eminent silence was broken by a round of cursing from Barret.  
  
"Who in the (&*@$@# are you, and where the @*$# are we?" he demanded, only to be rewarded with admonishing looks from the human with the drawn sword.  
  
"I suppose we should be asking the same of you!" The golden haired creature said riled by the foul language the Barret had used, tightening his bowstring.  
  
"Not likely!" Barret said, in no mood to even consider keeping his mouth shut, though from the looks of his companions, they were ready to MAKE him keep his mouth shut. "Though you're a pretty thing. How far can you shoot those twigs of yours?" This comment was completely uncalled for and might have proved fatal to the man if Aragorn didn't raise his arm to stop Legolas from shooting one of his "twigs" at Barret. The elf satisfied himself with softly cursing at Barret.  
  
"Auta Miquala Balrog!" he said.  
  
"And the same to you!" Barret shouted back.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Aragorn said loudly and firmly. "You! He gestured to Barret and his companions. "Get up, and keep your hands in the air!" Aragorn had no idea who these people were or whether they had any connection to the horrific events that he had set off with, but judging by their strange clothes, they were not Gondorians. He didn't want to be unjust to anyone, but he wasn't about to leave these strangers alone in the current state of affairs.  
  
"What authority do you have to order us around?" Cloud asked, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"I am the King of Gondor." Aragorn replied with quiet power in his voice. "You are on my lands and thus must bend to my will!"  
  
"There aren't any kings in-"Tifa cut off abruptly when she realized that they probably weren't anyplace that she had ever been before. One by one, the final fantasy company put their hands in the air, not wanting to face the swords and bows of 50 men. Barret was the last, making a very obscene gesture at the elf and man before doing so. Legolas schooled his anger, knowing it would be useless to take it out upon a stupid man, especially a stupid man who was in his captivity. The band from Gondor made a tight circle around their captives and then began to break camp. Legolas and Aragorn led the group to a fire that had been erected and sat, signaling that they should do the same. Once again silence reigned until it was broken by Aragorn.  
  
"You are not natives of this land. Tell me, how did you come here?"  
  
"You tell me!" Cid muttered under his breath. To everyone's surprise, it was Vincent who answered the question.  
  
"We have no idea. We were using our air ship to-"Legolas cut him off.  
  
"Air ship?" He asked curiously, forgetting his previous chagrin at the new arrivals.  
  
"Air plane, jet, air ship!" Cid said impatiently, horrified that anyone might not know what an air ship was. Legolas simply exchanged a very confused look with Aragorn.  
  
"We know nothing of air ships." Aragorn said finally. "Please continue." Cid looked absolutely appalled, but Vincent continued in his usual expressionless drawl.  
  
"Something hit us, we do not know what. Then we ended up here. That's all we know. What is this place?" This was unusual for Vincent as he seldom volunteered or asked for information. This was most likely the most words that he'd ever spoken at once around the crew.  
  
"You are in Middle Earth." Legolas said softly, still staring.  
  
"Well, can you get us out of here?" Yuffie asked impatiently, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Considering that they are as confused as we are, I doubt that." Red said. If Legolas or Aragorn were surprised at the talking lion, they said nothing, already having had enough shock for one night. Aragorn opened his mouth to say something else when an urgent voice was heard from one of the men in the camp. Everyone turned around to see a black clad figure stride into the camp..  
  
TBC...  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!²  
  
Please r/r with any comments, concerns, critique!  
  
FYI: elvish translation: Auta Miquala Balrog - go kiss a Balrog 


End file.
